


A Guard's Duty

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Gatekeeper mans his post during the ball at Garreg MachWritten for Felannie server Drabbles, prompt: dance.
Relationships: Gatekeeper/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Guard's Duty

The music from the ball echoed from the reception hall, washing over the monastery. A gentle breeze carried the sound to the guards still on watch in their posts. 

At the entrance to the market, a lone man stood. His armor was well polished, and his demeanor was as bright as the lights inside. 

"Greetings professor! Nothing to report. Are you enjoying the ball? The music is beautiful, and the stars are shining. It's a beautiful night out."

Byleth smiled at the Gatekeeper. "Hello. I'm sorry you got stuck working, I know the students would have loved to see you in there tonight." 

"Oh it's alright. Someone has to make sure no evildoers come in while our guard is down, and I'm happy to do it. Anything to keep their smiling faces safe."

"Well, it is appreciated. I should be going though. I hope you enjoy your night."

The Gatekeeper smiled as Byleth left, but before he even returned to his station, he was greeted by another young woman. 

"Oh, so this is where you were, Mr. Gatekeeper. And still in full uniform?" 

Gatekeeper turned, surprised to see Dorothea approaching him.

"Oh, hello again Dorothea. I am sorry I never contacted you regarding your proposal. In truth I didn't know how to say no to you, but I have to keep this night safe for you and your friends."

Dorothea cocked her head and smirked at Gatekeeper. "You didn't know how to say no to me? What do you mean by that?"

Gatekeeper was happy he still had his helmet on, or he knew the young woman in front of him would laugh at the redness in his face. "I- I just meant that, that is…" he stopped and cleared his throat.

"I was honored at your invitation to attend the ball with you. However, my place is here, protecting you. Not in there with you." After a pause, Gatekeeper realized why Dorothea was smiling so widely at him. "I mean all of you, of course."

Dorothea giggled, and her smile twinkled more than any stars. Gatekeeper lost himself in her eyes, envisioning the two of them alone in a forest clearing.

"Of course, all of us. So, what if one of us were to find her place is out here with you. All of you, I mean."

Dorothea stepped closer to him. "I don't care if we stay out here, but can you at least take off this helmet? You can hardly appreciate the beauty that's out tonight"

As Dorothea reached to remove his helmet, he grabbed her hands to stop her, but as she stepped closer, he was overwhelmed. He helped her take it off instead, and she looked on his face for the first time.

"As long as your place is out here, perhaps i don't have to say no after all. May I have this dance?" Dorothea smiled, and the two shared their first dance together under the stars, as the music echoed from the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by exactly one line from the game canon where Dorothea acts like Gatekeeper. Yup. This is my ship now.


End file.
